Supérate
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Itachi es uno de los más fríos y serios miembros de Akatsuki... pero hasta el puede demostrar ser un gran amigo algunas veces... ItaDei


**Hi!!!! Mina-san!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aquí les traigo otro ff^^… este es un ItaDei, pero con una pequeña excepción jeje… no es Yaoi!**

**Por qué? O.o… porque no!!¬¬ Es sobre… em… compañerismo y amistad ñ ñ… esta idea surgió hace poco… estaba tranquilamente comiendo un gansito (ñom!!*¬*) cuando se me vino esta idea jeje… quise mostrar una cara oculta de MI Uchiha y creo que lo logre U.Ú hnm!**

**Yush! Basta de charlas… que lo disfruten!!**

**Supérate…**

- Ahhh… -suspiro tristemente el rubio

- Que te pasa? –pregunto el Uchiha que casualmente andaba por ahí

- Nada… -respondió secamente y con un poco de nostalgia

Al pelinegro nunca le habían interesado los sentimientos de sus compañeros, el era frío, frío como el hielo, el era… Uchiha Itachi…

Pero aún así, extrañamente sintió pena por el chico que estaba sentando en el suelo con su rostro lleno de una profunda tristeza. Instantánea mente un fuerte deseo por hacerle sonreír lo invadió…

- No me digas que nada… a ti te pasa algo… -le dijo sentándose a su lado con su máscara sin emociones, como era digno de el

- … -Deidara lo miro un momento, se sentía un tanto reconfortado de que uno de sus compañeros se interesara por el pero a la vez con un poco de miedo ya que no tenía a cualquiera a su lado.

- Y bien… Me vas a decir, si o no? –mirándolo de reojo

- Eh… pues… -medito un poco y luego agacho la mirada

- Por qué estas tan triste.. .? –pregunto el pelinegro

- Todo me sale mal… no puedo hacer nada bien… -unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus azulados ojos- Ninguna misión me sale bien… y lo peor de todo, es que Sasori no Danna me odia por ser un inútil… -hablo con voz quebrada- Y a pesar de que me esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien… no puedo… No sirvo para nada… -escondió el rostro con sus manos, las lágrimas habían empezado a salir y no quería que el Uchiha lo notara.

- En verdad me he esforzado mucho, y aún así no he conseguido nada… soy un completo inútil… y no quiero eso, yo quiero demostrarle a Danna que puedo ser igual de bueno que todos ustedes… Ya no quiero que se burlen de mi… ya no… -

Itachi lo miro unos momentos, luego sorpresivamente paso su brazo por su espalda y lo abrazo, Deidara se estremeció un poco, no sabía si alegrarse por la muestra de apoyo o asustarse y salir corriendo del lugar, un Uchiha no abraza a nadie absolutamente a nadie.

Tiritaba levemente y en su mente solo gritaba _"empújalo y corre" _hasta que la voz del pelinegro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Deidara… -le hablo sin dejar de abrazarlo

- S-si… -lo miro de lado

Voz de Itachi:

_Cuando alguien evoluciona, también evoluciona todo a su alrededor… cuando tratamos de ser mejores de lo que somos, todo a nuestro alrededor se vuelve mejor._

_Eres libre para elegir… para tomar decisiones, aunque solo tu las entiendas. Toma tus decisiones con coraje, desprendimiento y, a veces… con una cierta dosis de locura._

_Solo entenderás la vida cuando no busques explicaciones… entonces todo queda claro._

_Aprender algo significa entrar en contacto con lo desconocido, en donde las cosas más simples, son las más extraordinarias…_

_Atrévete a cambiar, desafíate… no temas a los retos… insiste una, y otra, y otra vez. Recuerda que sin fe, se puede perder una batalla que ya parecía ganada._

_No te des por vencido… acuérdate de saber siempre lo que quieres, y empieza de nuevo…_

_El secreto esta en no tener miedo a equivocarnos… y de saber que es necesario poner de todo tu esfuerzo para aprender._

_Ten paciencia para encontrar el momento exacto y congratúlate de tus logros… y si esto no fuera suficiente… analiza las causas… e inténtalo con más fuerza…_

_Todo depende de ti… esfuérzate día a día… supérate…_

Sin decir nada más se separo del rubio y se levanto. Se alejo unos pasos y se detuvo, sin voltear a ver a Deidara dijo unas palabras…

- Estoy seguro de que podrás lograrlo… no eres un inútil… -en esto último ladeo un poco la cara- Supérate… yo confió en tus habilidades… -volvió el rostro al frente y se marcho.

- … -Deidara se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y luego sonrió- Gracias… Itachi… -

Ese Uchiha podía ser un gran amigo cuando se lo proponía…

----------The end----------

**Y bien?! Cómo quedó? A poco Itachi amable no es hermoso?!!! :D**

**Si les gusto que bueno y si no, pus ni modo que más le voy a hacer n n**

**Itachi: **Jem… Ù/.\Ú

**Kawaii Danna:** Eh…? Qué quieres? O.o

**Itachi:** Ese no soy yo! Ò/.\Ó Yo soy Uchiha Itachi! No soy lindo, ni amable y mucho menos me preocupo por mis compañeros... sobre todo de la rubia histérica#¬¬

**Deidara:** Kusoooo!!!! # (a lo lejos)

**Kawaii Danna:** Y a mi que?! U.U Así te ves lindo y punto!:D

**Itachi:** … u¬¬… Bueno, soy hermoso en eso tienes razón **U/**//**.**\\**\U **(sonrojo)

**Kawaii Danna:** Ahhh… no exageres…u¬¬

**Bueno, me despido de ustedes… nos vemos en el prox ff y no se olviden de lo más importante… Si!!! Un review!!! Bye!!! XD**


End file.
